I Want To Say It
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Sometimes I forget that you are not here with me...And there are so much things I wish I could ask your help with. I just don't know what to do, I pretend to be fine with sorting everything on my own but I'm not! I just feel so...Pathetic...I mean, I fought the god of destruction but I can't even tell her...Y-you know...The three words.


**This is kind of awkward...**

 **I'm not really used to do One-shots anymore, and to be honest. I'm not used to the whole romance thing either.**

 **But I just have to!**

 **I spent a whole day watching nothing but freaking soap operas, romantic movies, and listening to love songs. Why? I don't freaking know! But I got some inspiration by watching all that sappy stuff!**

 **For those who saw a pattern in my stories, even the ones in Spanish, you will notice that love is ALWAYS on the side, not the focus.** **But I can't help trying to write romance, Because those soap operas were sooooooo bad! I mean, come on! Even I can do better than that "If he spent that much time and money, sabotaging your life then it's true love!" crap.**

 **And I will!...Boy, am I nervous about this...**

 **So, yeah. Please Review!**

* * *

He didn't predict for it to be so cloudy today...But yeah, it was like the perfect atmosphere for this.

"H-hi...I...Uh...I-it's...B-been a while..."-

 _Almost a year to be precise._

The boy with blue eyes took a deep breath only to end sighing in disappointment. This couldn't be everything he had to say.

"H-how have you been?"-

 _Idiot...is not like he is going to answer._

"Right...I-I'm sorry...I don't really know what to say. Sometimes it's so easy to forget that you are not here with me anymore..."-

How is one supposed to do this?

"Sometimes, I even forget that I'm not even living here anymore. Is not that I don't want to live at the observatory! I-Is j-just...I kinda like to be with my friends..."-

Crossing his arms, he avoided that cold feeling that stroke him since he stepped on this place.

"Oh! I-I forgot to tell you! I have friends now...They are awesome."-

 _Maybe he could talk about that._

"They are the legendary bladers, I'm kinda living with them...s-so...they are sort of like brothers to me, a-and a few other people I met along the way! Like mister Benkei, and miss Madoka...they are the best friends I could ask for, and they helped a lot actually. Despite not being legendary bladers themselves, they did an amazing job helping defeating Nemesis."-

He maybe didn't noticed, but when he started talking about his friends; he smiled softly.

"I was scared to be honest, when I first met them, I thought they were all intimidating; but they are actually harmless. I thought they were going to treat me like a lunatic when I told them about Nemesis, or that I wasn't worth their time. And well...Mr. Kyoya did it at first...B-but...the rest believed me, they wanted to help and...in the end, we did it."-

He paused for a couple of seconds.

"A-and I mean we b-because...I helped too. I mean, I had to...I-it turns out I was a legendary blader too."-

Should he talk about that? Is not like he is gonna get an answer if he asks.

"Did you knew all along?...I mean, it's all fine but...I think it could...you know, helped a little bit if you told me I was the descendant of the legendary blader of Mercury."-

He sighed again.

"Why didn't you just told me the whole story? There was so much I didn't knew, a-and I had to travel around the world to get the answers myself! I was so clueless about it, if I knew I was destined for all this...I-I could have gotten stronger! I would have decided to train, battle with other people...a-and just step out of the observatory for once in my life!"-He yelled.-"Why did you let me be like that?! I was nothing but a dumb kid that wouldn't step out from home to save his life! It's unbelievable, now that I think about it!...L-living this deep in the woods...t-this far away from the city and only being exposed to paper and ink?! I was so scared when I had to leave...I thought I wouldn't last a day...Why didn't you taught me to survive out there?! Weren't you ashamed of having such a pathetic grandson?!"-

Why is he saying this?

Is he mad?

No, he is not.

Or at least...He shouldn't be.

"...Ugh! I don't even know what I'm saying...I wanted to visit because I wanted to show you how much I've changed...and here I am...yelling at you."-

He had to take another deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of you not being around...I'm about to turn seventeen and...I guess this will be the first time not eating at least one of your mooncakes on my birthday. This year I'll have a surprise party... w-well, at least it was supposed to be surprise until mister Dynamis asked me about the logic of surprise parties and why am I not supposed to know about it...I'm still excited to be honest, maybe because this time not only I have friends but I have a..."-

He opened his eyes in realization...He didn't thought about having to share this...

"I-I...oh shoot, I didn't thought about telling you this...B-but...I guess you have the right to know...I..."-He started to laugh nervously.

 _Come on! Spit it out!_

"I-I...Ihaveagirlfriend!"-

 _Not like that, you idiot!_

He took another deep breath, this time; feeling like he was about to faint.

"Grandpa...I-I...I have a girlfriend..."-

Wow...He said it.

"H-her...Her name is Motti...And...Well, to be honest I don't know if she has a last name...I know, we've been dating for three months, and I don't know her last name, b-but it just feels rude to ask her!"-He yelled with a very nervous tone.-"B-but despite all that...I'm really happy with what we have...She is just so full of energy, and excitement. S-she finds what I do really interesting, a-and sometimes, she likes to make weird faces in order to make me laugh...A-and I tell her stories, like the ones you told me all my life, she loves them. Most nights, we like to just lay in the grass and look at the stars. She finds all kinds of shapes and forms, and I tell her about the actual constellations, she pouts sometimes when I correct her when she mistakes some constellations. B-but I kinda like it when she does that...it's just...c-cute. Also, if she falls asleep; she ends up curling beside me and purrs in her sleep. The first time I felt like I was gonna die of embarrassment...B-but, I...actually started to enjoy it...It's...relaxing..."-

He noticed how much he was deviating from the topic.

"I-I met her when I was looking for the legendary bladers...sort of. You see, we didn't talk back then. We didn't even noticed each other's existence, but after it all ended... Miss Madoka and Motti met again, and started to hang out, and to know to each other a little bit better, and became really good friends. A-and since miss Madoka and I work together a lot and...it just happened. I met her, we started talking, and...I enjoyed my time with her. I swear it was embarrassing dealing with my friends about it thou, they always wanted details about the subject. There was one time where Mr. Gingka and Kenta locked me in a closet and wouldn't let me out until I admitted I had a crush on Motti!"-He said with annoyance.-"They did everything in their power to give me enough confidence to ask her out...And it was sort of a disaster because my friends were meddling too much. I mean, we ended falling in a fountain...but it was nice. Even the fountain part...In fact, that was the best part."-

He giggled at that memory.

"You know...She is also a blader too!...W-well, she doesn't battle as much as my friends, but neither do I...Guess I've been busy with work."-

"The reason I don't live at the observatory anymore, is because I'm working with the WBBA. We are trying to amend the damage Nemesis did to this world, and encouraging the new generation to not stop battling. Lots of people are scared with the idea of beyblade being the cause of the world almost getting destroyed, and...they think banning it would be a good idea. I don't really understand the logic behind that since beyblade is what saved this world multiple times. Who knows? Maybe I'm being biased. I mean, beyblade is sort of like...our legacy."-

For some reason, he started smiling from ear to ear.

"Sometimes...I regret not asking you about how you were at my age. What kind of blader were you...The adventures you shared with Anubis...I don't think I should say this, but...I used to think that you maybe used Anubis when you were in the war. I know it's kinda stupid to think about it, but hey! You weren't just an explorer, you said you were also a blader _and_ at one point you had to be a soldier. You can't blame me for thinking about it...The only think you told me about your beyblade career was you battling grandma once and winning, so she would accept a date."-

He couldn't avoid to giggle.

"I remember you said both of you were sort of like rivals...and how you two were so competitive with each other...I'm starting to think that maybe your first kiss happened because either one of you lost a game of paper, rock, and scissors."-He joked.-"That sounds kinda stupid, but to be fair...I wouldn't mind doing that at all since...You know...M-motti and I haven't kissed yet..."-

He sighed and blushed deeply.

"I know...it's embarrassing, but I just don't know how to do it!"-He whispered with exasperation.-"I don't understand how people make kissing look so easy and for me...that's like...the most complex sign of affection ever created...I mean, w-we hold hands! A-and sometimes she rests her head on mine...a-and I...kinda like to do the same...b-but the closest thing to a kiss we ever had was when I hurt my arm after battling Mr. King and she was worried and...e-ended kissing me in the forehead."-

God, this is so embarrassing...

"I know, it's weird...I-I don't think I should give it so much importance b-but...I j-just...I-I want to be able to do it!.."-He blurted out the truth-"I-I want to stop being afraid! I-I fought the god of destruction but I can't either kiss my girlfriend or tell her...y-you know...t-that..."-

Those three words...

Why is it so hard to even say it?

"I don't want to be afraid anymore..."-

What the?

Is...Is he crying?

He looked up.

Oh...it's gonna rain.

"I...I think I should go...I have to take a boat to go back to Metal Bey City, and it's gonna rain any moment..."-

The brown haired boy kneeled in front of the tombstone and left a white rose in front of it.

"Goodbye grandpa...I'll see you later."-

Without anything else, he walked away.

* * *

Yuki should have brought an umbrella...

The rain was really getting stronger with every passing hour, it was useless to try and cover himself from it.

He was soaking wet anyways.

With no doubt, he is gonna get sick after this.

He is so tired...

Ugh...The WBBA is way to far...

But the B-Pit is not!

Everyone is probably there anyways, it was like some sort of tradition in rainy days between his group of friends.

Just playing games that didn't had anything to do with beyblade for a change, drinking some hot cocoa, and watch movies.

Yuki never said it before, but he really treasures moments like those.

It was weird, because he was so used to being all by himself. Now, moments like this where he is walking alone are very rare.

But it was all fine.

We wasn't alone anymore, and you can bet he doesn't miss it.

"I-I made it."-He mumbled as he opened the door of his friend's shop.

As soon as he got in, his vision was starting to blur, and he could barely hear anything. The only thing he saw were the colors of what appeared to be Gingka's and Kenta's hair, and the sound of various voices asking questions, the only one he distinguished was Motti's.

Everything was starting to get dark...

 _Great_...He did caught a cold.

No surprise there, he always got sick easily. Probably because he was not used to be outside growing up, but it was still painful. With his weak defenses, he had the symptoms of a whole day in just a couple of hours.

Well, at least he wasn't feeling sick when he went to visit his grandfather's grave, nor in the boat.

And thank goodness he didn't pass out on the streets.

And speaking of passing out, shouldn't he already be...

Wait!

He heard a loud sound and feels pain on his face.

There it is...

Oh well, he could use some sleep.

* * *

Uhhhhhh...

It feels as if he was about to die...

 _He hates getting sick..._

He opened his eyes slowly, he was in the B-Pit. The same room he was put after being attacked by Johannes that one time.

That time was just a few bruises.

This time, it feels like his whole body stopped working.

"I hate colds."-The boy with blue eyes moaned in pain.

Yuki heard someone sighing in relief.

It was obvious who was it, since that sigh was accompanied by a cat's meow.

"You are up."-Motti mumbled as she was barely entering to the room.

The boy moved his legs to let her take a seat on the bed, she understood the message and sat right beside his feet. He tried to sit after noticing she had a cup of tea on her hands.

"Where is everybody?"-He asked before taking the cup.

"Watching a movie, I just wanted to see if you were okay."-She answered with a smile, as always.

He likes to see her smile.

"Sorry...I-I went to...visit my grandfather..."-He confessed.-"I didn't knew it was gonna rain today."-

"Meow, You traveled that far in just one day?"-The girl with green eyes asked, she sounded worried.

Yuki sort of avoided the question by drinking the tea.

"Why didn't you asked me to go with you?"-She asked.

"I-I don't know...Maybe I just needed to do it alone..."-He answered.-"I haven't go back home in a while and...Yeah."-

She didn't asked anything else. Yuki started to fear that he said something wrong.

"I-I'm s-sorry..."-He mumbled.

"Meow?"-

"For not telling you where I was, and not even telling you that I left the city."-He clarified.

"Meow, it's okay..."-She smiled.

For some reason, he started giggling.

"Meow, what's wrong?"-Motti asked in a funny way.

"I-I don't know..."-The legendary blader answered weakly.-"I-I feel funny...L-like I have butterflies in my guts."-

Deep in his mind, Yuki was wondering why the hell was he laughing.

"Maybe it's the medicine."-His girlfriend answered.

Probably it's that.

"N-nope..."-The boy continued laughing.-"I always feel like this when I'm with you..."-

 _"...D-did I just said that?"-_ He asked inside his mind.

"Meow, it's definitely the medicine."-She laughed.

Motti knew perfectly that Yuki isn't the kind of guy who says sappy things or shows affection all of the sudden.

"I better leave you to rest."-She planned to stand up.

But quickly felt someone taking her hand.

"Stay..."-

" _Gosh, I'm acting so dumb..."-_

Yuki looked like a little kid that doesn't want to be alone. She has to admit that his red cheeks and very bright eyes just add to the cuteness.

"Fine."-She answered, giving on her boyfriend's cuteness

Motti noticed how he didn't let go of her hand and started moving his fingers around it. Her hands were sort of hard, they had bruises and signs of hard work all over them. Oddly enough, Yuki's hands were so soft, almost like the ones of a princess.

 _"Stop touching her hands you creep."-_ He told himself.

Is like he is two completely different persons right now: one being a goofball with no sense of shame, and the other one being his usual self with no control over his actions whatsoever.

"...I love you."-

Both Motti, and Yuki's subconscious felt as if they were struck by lighting.

 _"...I want to jump off a bridge."-_

"Meow..."-That was the only thing she said.

He really caught her off guard.

 _"I wonder if a fall from that window over there would be enough to kill me..."-_

"M-me too..."

 _"What?"-_

"Huh?"-

"I...l-loveyoutoo..."-

"What was that?"-

"I-I l-love y-you t-too..."-

 _"She...S-she said it...Well I said it first b-but she said it!"-_

Maybe being drugged with medicine isn't that bad.

"Meow...I was so scared of saying it..."-She confessed. Yuki noticed how red she was.

"Me too...I didn't even knew how to do it."-He giggled.-"I was also scared of kissing you."-

 _"Okay, I DID NOT JUST SAID THAT!"-_

"I told my grandfather that I was okay with kissing you after a game of rock, paper, scissors."-He laughed.-"Can we play?..."-

 _"I will punch myself so hard on the face as soon as I get better, I created a brand new type of stupid flirting."-_

She nodded.

She nodded...

SHE NODDED?!

Yuki's brain didn't got to process what just happened.

"If I win, I kiss you."-He said.-"If you win, you kiss me."-

 _"...No comments there."-_

The boy didn't even noticed when he was moving his own hand.

He chose paper.

She chose rock.

 _"Oh dear god...What did I ever do to deserve this?"-_

His first kiss only happening because he is hallucinating and decided to act like the most pitiful clown in existence.

"I win."-Yuki whispered.

As if it was for the game, he covered her hand with his and took that as an opportunity for leaning into her direction. His mind was paralyzed by fear at first, but he sort of came to the conclusion that since he was already doing this. Why not having his mind participate as well?

How much is he supposed to lean?

Is it okay if she closes her eyes?

Where are they supposed to put their noses?

So many questions in how to do it, he didn't even noticed that he was already like to millimeters from her.

He couldn't believe how soft, yet electrifying this sensation could be.

Despite not being in control of any of his actions, Yuki felt as if he had control over this specific moment. As for Motti, she was shacking inside, and doing everything in her power to not push her lips against his too hard. She wanted him to do the first move, or else he may get scared of her eagerness.

The kiss was both simple and innocent.

It was obvious that none of them knew how to do this, but yet seemed happy trying together.

Yuki didn't knew what else to do, but not wanting to stop this kiss. He moved his lips again, hoping she would kiss him back.

And she did.

Oh God...

This is happening.

And everything he had to do was just catch a cold.

"I can't see! Did they kissed?!"-

"Shh Gingka!"-

"Why do I have to be so far? I want to see!"-

"Hikaru, don't!"-

"B-bull!"-

This kiss had to be interrupted due to a pile of friends falling from the door.

 **And there!**

 **I hope you liked it, I really stepped out of my comfort zone to write this.**

 **I will probably try to do this again some other time.**

 **Many of you will wonder why did I chose Yuki and Motti of all people (Aside for this being fanfiction and us being allowed to write whatever we want). I don't really know, I just think they make a cute couple. And I'll say, Motti's character deserved better. I saw a lot of potential on her but just to use her in one episode as an un-funny villain assistant was a shame.**

 **Well, I hope you leave reviews. And don't worry, I'll continue my other fanfics soon enough. I just saw Wonder Woman, and YOU BET I got inspiration regarding Greek heroes fighting for what's right!**


End file.
